1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive air conditioning system, and more particularly to an air conditioning system for heating or cooling air.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a heating system used for use in an automobile. Heating system 10 includes duct 11 for conveying air. Heater element 12 is disposed in duct 11. One end of duct 11 opens into and is in fluid communication with opening 131 which is formed in partition wall 13. Partition wall 13 separates passenger compartment 14 and engine compartment 15. Air blower 16 is positioned adjacent to opening 131 and the one end of duct 11 for forcing air therethrough. First, second and third through passageways 111, 112 and 113 are formed at another end of duct 11. Passages 111, 112 and 113 direct air toward the automobile windshield, passenger compartment foot space and a central region of the passenger compartment, respectively.
Among the drawbacks of such automotive heating systems are the difficulties in installing a substitute or an additional system for cooling the air, or in converting the automotive heating system to a system which may heat or cool the air. For example, it may be necessary to form an additional opening in the partition wall. Furthermore, the limited amount of available space in the passenger and engine compartments restricts mounting arrangements.